At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a system and a process for updating a web page using a computer network. The system can include at least one proxy server. The at least one proxy server is configured to provide information to the web page to be updated.
When a user searches for items that the user wishes to find, the user may type in certain search criteria or have particular cookies lodged in the user's computer. Previously this information may not have been used to dynamically update web pages. Therefore, there is a need to provide a system and a process for dynamically updating web pages and for providing this dynamic information to a user.